Culpa
by Talia43
Summary: Leo siente culpa en su interior por algo que pasó hace unos días, pero alguien le ayudará a darse cuenta de que no es así.


Hola a todos...otra vez. Es que me sentía un poco culpable por dejaros un fic tan cortito pero aquí os traigo otro y esta vez más largo. Espero que os guste este doble fic y os aviso, el del jueves va a ser de terror (pobre Donnie XD) Nos leemos abajo y que empiece el show. (dejavú)

Disclaimer:las tortugas ninja no me pertenece sino que son propiedad de sus creadores y de nickelodeon.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Estaba muy cansado. Acababa de venir de un patrulaje en solitario ya que necesitaba tomar el aire. Hace menos de dos horas que le había pedido al maestro Splinter para salir a patrullar solo. Al principio estaba confundido por no querer ir acompañado de sus hermanos, pero en el acto comprendió el por qué de esa petición. Estaba en la entrada de la guarida cuando lo primero que vio fueron las luces del laboratorio.

-Donnie-suspiró.

Fue hasta donde el escritorio de su hermano para encontrarse una imagen muy divertida que hasta tuvo que morderse la lengua para no reírse. Donatello estaba encima del ordenador dormido y con un hilo de baba cayendo por un lado. En sus manos agarraba unos papeles y unos planos azules. Tenía el moflete derecho en el teclado del ordenador y la bandada algo torcida.

-Donnie- le susurró mientras le sacudia-, Donnie...

-¿Qué quieres Leo?- preguntó somnoliento.

-Ve a tu cuarto anda, si te quedas aquí toda la noche mañana parecerá que el teclado te dio una paliza.

-¿Que...?- tardó unos segundos en asimilarlo todo- Ya voy.

Donnie se levantó del escritorio y dejó los papeles ahí. Se masajeo la cara y salió del laboratorio junto a Leo. Esté apagó la luz y cerró la puerta.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Las dos de la madrugada.

-¿Y qué hacías fuera tan tarde Leo?

-Mañana lo explico vale.

\- Vale- fue hasta su habitación- Buenas noches Leo.

-Buenas noches Donnie.- y cerró la puerta.

Leo iba a ir también a la suya cuando alguien por detrás le tocó los costados.

-Bu!

Leo se giró asustado y se encontró con un Raphael que no paraba de reírse. Leo se enderezó y le dijo:

-No a tenido gracia Raph.

-Anda que no.- le puso un brazo en el hombro- Oye, dónde estabas?

\- Salí de patrullaje.

-Si si, hasta las dos de la mañana.- le puso un dedo en la cara- Mañana después del entrenamiento quiero que me cuentes todo de pe a pa. Quiero saber lo que el GRAN líder hace a solas.

-Muy gracioso Raph- vio como éste iba a entrar a su habitación.-. Mañana os lo diré.

-Más te vale, podía haberte pasado algo.- y cerró la puerta.

Leo sabía a lo que se refería. No le culpaba de estar tan preocupado por lo que había pasado hace una semana. Él también estaba así por él. Decidió ir a la cocina a por agua. Por el camino pasó por el dojo. Las luces estaban apagadas, por lo que supuso que el maestro Splinter estaría durmiendo. Fue a la cocina y bebió el vaso de agua. Estuvo recordando ese día, cuando lucharon contra garra de tigre y Mikey había salido gravemente herido. Se sentía mal, y no solo por el echo de lo que le pasó a Mikey, sino porque en el momento le preocupó más a Karai que la vida de su hermano. A Karai no le pasaría nada ya que al fin y al cabo Shreder le tenía aprecio a ella y no le haría daño, pero Mikey era otra cosa. Él estaba en la lista de personas (en este caso mutantes) que Shreder odia a muerte, y no le importó. Se sentía mal. Un mal hermano mayor. Sentía que en ese momento le había fallado al darle importancia a Karai en vez de a su propio hermano. Estaba por ir a su cuarto a descansar cuando un ruido lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Del sofá vino un ronquido. Leo se asomó a ver y se encontró con una sorpresa. En el sofá había una gran bola de mantas y debajo de ellas estaba Mikey. Estaba tan tapadito y cubierto que no se le veía. Si no hubiera oido su ronquido podría haberse quedado ahí toda la noche. Sacó la mantas de encima de Mikey e intentó despertarle.

-Mikey- nada-... Mikey...

El mismo resultado.

-Es que...

Leo destapó entero a Mikey y se lo propuso a llevar a su habitación. Pero al hacerlo vio las vendas que recorría el caparazón de Mikey y se encogió su corazón. Miró triste a su hermanito y lo cogió con cuidado dispuesto a llevarlo a su habitación. Estaban en la mitad del trayecto cuando Mikey abrió un poco los ojos.

-¿Leo..?

-Mikey tranquilo, te voy a llevar a tu cuarto para que descanses mejor.

-No...- Leo se extrañó ante la respuesta de Mikey- no quiero dormir solo Leo. Puedo... puedo dormir contigo Leo? Sólo por hoy.

A Leo le gustó que su hermano le dijera eso. Si pensárselo dos veces respondió.

-Pues claro que sí hermanito.

Los dos se fueron directos a su habitación. Leo puso a su hermano en la cama y cerró la puerta. Fue hasta donde su hermano y se tumbó a su lado.

-Como el los viejos tiempos, verdad?- dijo Leo.

-Jaja, sí...

Leo decidió hablar.

-Mikey dime que te ocurre, soy tu hermano y se cuando algo no va bien con vosotros tres y con April y Casey. Dímelo Mikey.

-Nada, es que...- se acurruco en el plastón de Leo- sólo quería estar contigo Leo. Antes tuve una pesadilla y por eso me quedé viendo la tele. Me entró sueño y la apagué para dormir un poco. Es que cuando estoy con vosotros ya no tengo miedo Leo porque... porque lo ahuyentais. Cuando pasó esto con garra de tigre no tuve miedo, por que estábais los tres conmigo. Sólo sentía dolor por las heridas. Pero el miedo desaparecía con vosotros cerca porque somos un equipo y somos hermanos, nos apoyamos. Y tengo miedo de que si ahora duermo solo tenga ese miedo.

Leo escuchó todo atentamente. No sabía que Mikey se sintiera así. De alguna forma sentía lo mismo, miedo por sus seres queridos.

-Mikey, tranquilo- abrazó a un algo temblado Michelangelo-. Ahora sólo duerme, mañana hablamos, vale?

-Vale.

Leo se tumbó en la cama y Mikey se tumbó a au lado. Leo aún abrazaba con dulzura a su hermano, mientras este ocultaba su cara en su cuello. Pasaron lo minutos y el cuerpo de Mikey dejaba de temblar, hasta que llegó a un punto de estar quieto. Escuchó un ligero ronquido. "Se durmió" pensó. Se quedó pensando en lo que dijo Mikey. Él no pensaba que le había fallado, al contrario, qie lo ayudó. Y ahí se dio cuenta dw algo. Si no le hubiera importado a Mikey ya habría salido a buscar a Karai y hubiera dejado allí tirado a sus hermanos. Le importaba y era ahora que se daba cuenta. Claro que estaba preocupado por Karai pero en el fondo sabía que estaría bien y sin un rasguño, y no podía decir lo mismo de su hermano. Se prometió a sí mismo que hasta que Mikey no se recuperara del todo no se preocuparía por Karai. Cerró los ojos para dormir ya que en unas horas tenían entrenamiento con April. Bueno, todos menos Mikey. El maestro Splinter le dijo que por ahora no hiciera entrenamiento por su estado. Antes de quedarse dormido del todo pegó más a Mikey contra su pecho y puso su cabeza encima de la frente de su hermano.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Me salió mejor este que el de Raph cierto? Tengo que hacerle otro a él pobrecito. Si os soy sincera no sé de donde sale tanta imaginación y amor fraternal. Es que mi hermanito me inspira mucho. Vale por hoy es suficiente. Nos leemos en la siguiente escritura y os mando un gran booyakasha!


End file.
